La prueba
by Peony Bolger
Summary: Por suerte, John Watson siempre tuvo claro que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se dice o hace, a pesar de que lo haga de manera muy valerosa algunas veces. Porque nunca se sabe cuándo se puede estar siendo sometido a una evaluación, para saber si es confiable. Es por eso que la valentía no es para los insensatos, sino para los sinceros y los que no tienen nada que esconder.


Cualquier persona que fuera capaz de visitar el Palacio de Buckingham debería sentirse afortunada de poder conocerlo u orgullosa por ser parte del seleccionado grupo para ir, pues obviamente es un honor muy grande poder ir. Pero en realidad, John Watson no sentía nada de eso, mientras estaba en el palacio. No sentía ni orgullo ni suerte, ni nada parecido.

Las únicas sensaciones más normales que podría estar sintiendo en ese momento eran dos: El deseo de querer robarse un cenicero como recuerdo, y la vergüenza que sentía al ver que Sherlock se reusaba a ponerse ropa. Obviamente, Mycroft se había enfadado mucho por eso. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en ninguna de las dos cosas. Él y Sherlock Holmes no estaban en el Palacio de Buckingham solamente por visitar, solamente porque sí. Un compañero de trabajo de Mycroft, Harry tenía un caso que ofrecer. John se alegró al oír que un empleador del colega de Mycroft era un gran fan de su blog. Y también le agradó oír que el nombre de Sherlock quedaría completamente anónimo en el caso, eso sería más seguro.

-Mi empleador tiene un problema –dijo Harry, comenzando a explicar de qué se trataba el caso.

-Un problema salió a la luz, de una naturaleza extremadamente delicada y potencialmente criminal –agregó Mycroft. John temía de qué se trataba todo eso. Venir al Palacio tal vez no había sido una buena señal, no tanto como lo había creído antes. En todo caso, si estaban ahí en ese momento definitivamente no iba a ser por algo bueno–, y en este momento de necesidad, querido hermano, tu nombre ha surgido.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Sherlock– Tenemos una suerte de fuerza policial, incluso un servicio casi secreto. ¿Por qué venir a consultarme a mí?

-La gente lo consulta por ayuda, ¿no es así, señor Holmes? –Preguntó el colega de Mycroft. John verdaderamente estaba preguntándose; ¿por qué simplemente no acudían al servicio secreto?

-Hasta ahora… Nadie con una armada –Respondió Sherlock como si en realidad estuviera contando la cantidad de personas que hubieran pedido ayuda con un apoyo tan grande.

-Éste es un problema de la más alta seguridad, y de confianza –dijo Mycroft.

-¿No confía en su propio servicio secreto? –Preguntó John, con un recuerdo en su mente, similar a la situación que estaba pasando en ese momento. En un solo segundo, recordó casi toda una noche.

_Había recordado la noche anterior al día que John había conocido a Sherlock Holmes, hacía un par de meses atrás. Esa noche en la que John se quedó solo en la escena del crimen donde la mujer de rosa supuestamente se había suicidado. Esa vez en la que John empezó a buscar algún taxi para volver al departamento, pero encontró una cabina telefónica con su teléfono sonando, cuyo sonido se detenía cada vez que alguien iba a contestar. Cada teléfono que se encontraba cerca de John sonaba, y siempre, cada vez que alguien más se acercaba para contestar, el sonido se detenía._

_John recordaba que él tuvo que contestar en una cabina telefónica en la calle para que el teléfono dejara de sonar en todas partes a donde fuera, pues todo era muy extraño. Recordaba también cuando una voz proveniente del teléfono le ordenó subir a un auto que apareció de repente. Recordó que había sido escoltado por esa mujer, Anthea, a un lugar abandonado para hablar con Mycroft. Cuando John no sabía nada de quién era, claro._

_-Siéntese, John –había dicho él en ese momento extraño, indicando con su paraguas una silla solitaria._

_-Sabe, tengo un teléfono –dijo John, cojeando y con su bastón, preparado para cualquier cosa–. Quiero decir, muy inteligente y todo eso. Pero, eh… Podría haberme llamado, a mi teléfono…_

_-Cuando uno intenta evitar la atención de Sherlock Holmes, aprende a ser discreto, de ahí este sitio. La pierna debe dolerle. Siéntese._

_-No quiero sentarme._

_-No parece muy asustado –dijo el extraño, evaluando con la mirada a John, atento a cualquier reacción de éste._

_-No parece muy aterrador –había contestado valientemente, sin saber en qué se estaba metiendo._

_El extraño rió, obviamente John no sabía con quién estaba tratando, o qué estaba sucediendo. El hombre se reía de la actitud de John, de cómo reaccionaba hostil y refrenadamente– Sí… La valentía del soldado. Valentía es la forma más amable de decir estupidez, ¿no cree? ¿Cuál es tu conexión con Sherlock Holmes?_

_-No tengo ninguna. Apenas le conozco. Le conocí… Ayer._

_-Mmm, y desde ayer que usted se ha mudado con él y ahora resuelven crímenes juntos –dijo el hombre sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa aterradora–. ¿Podríamos esperar el feliz anuncio para finales de semana?_

_-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó John._

_-Una parte interesada._

_-¿Interesada en Sherlock? ¿Por qué? –John temía que ese hombre se tratara de algún criminal o algún loco desquiciado con dinero que le gustaba burlarse de los demás y asustarlos. Pero John no iba a permitir que le hiciesen eso– Supongo que no son amigos._

_-Usted lo ha conocido. ¿Cuántos amigos cree que tiene? –Preguntó el hombre mientras enarcaba una ceja y jugaba con su paraguas, observando cada gesto que John hacía mientras pensaba todo lo que estaba oyendo. Mientras tanto, John no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo– Soy lo más cercano a un amigo que Sherlock Holmes es capaz de tener._

_-¿Y eso qué es? –Preguntó John._

_-Un enemigo –Respondió el hombre del paraguas como si nada._

_-¿Un enemigo? –Preguntó el hombre del bastón, perplejo. Cómo eso iba a ser parecido a una relación de amistad._

_-En su cabeza, seguro –dijo el hombre, balanceando su paraguas por todos lados–. Si le preguntases, probablemente diría que soy su archienemigo. Le encanta ser dramático…_

_-Bien, gracias a Dios estás por encima de todo eso –dijo John sarcásticamente, observando a su alrededor, en dónde estaba. De pronto, John recibió un mensaje de texto, y lo leyó:_

_Calle Baker. Ven enseguida si es conveniente. SH_

_ -Espero que no te esté distrayendo –dijo el hombre del paraguas._

_ -No me distraes para nada –contestó John guardando su teléfono._

_ -¿Planeas continuar tu asociación con Sherlock Holmes? –Preguntó el hombre, obviamente tramando algo._

_ -Podría estar equivocado… Pero creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia._

_ -Podría ser._

_ -Realmente no podría._

_ -Si usted se muda al, eh –dijo el hombre sacando del bolsillo de la camisa una agenda que John encontró muy familiar–… 221B de la calle Baker, estaría encantado de pagarle una significativa suma de dinero regularmente para facilitarle el camino._

_ -¿Por qué? –Preguntó John serio._

_ -Porque usted no es un hombre sano –respondió el hombre del paraguas, mientras volvía a esconder su agenda._

_ -¿A cambio de qué? –Preguntó John. Sabía que el hombre del paraguas no conseguiría comprarlo por ningún motivo, no había nada que hacer ahí._

_ -Información –dijo el hombre complaciente–. Nada indiscreto. Nada con lo que pueda sentirse… Incómodo. Sólo debe decirme qué está haciendo._

John recordó que finalmente rechazó la oferta de Mycroft. Recordó que después, al enterarse que Mycroft era prácticamente el gobierno británico y el hermano de Sherlock, John se preguntó por qué el hombre del paraguas no había confiado en toda la presunta red de espías que tenía bajo control, que obviamente eran profesionales. Recordó todo eso en mucho menos de un segundo. Mientras tanto, conversación en el Palacio no había avanzado ni un poco más, aún su pregunta había sido respuesta, hasta que Mycroft habló– Naturalmente, no. Espían a la gente por dinero –dijo con una sonrisa que representaba desdén, y miró de reojo a John. Si hubo algo que quiso expresar Mycroft en ese momento, fue aprobación. Él había recordado el mismo momento.

John devolvió la mirada y no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Mycroft, esa vez, al fin y al cabo, no lo había buscado para que le mantuviera informado acerca de la actividad de Sherlock, aunque fuera por motivos de seguridad. Mycroft quería comprobar si John era alguien de confiar en ocasiones futuras. Era otra forma de evidenciar si Sherlock estaba más seguro con un compañero así, después de todo.

La risa de John era de orgullo hacia sí mismo. Sin saber a qué se había sometido esa vez, había pasado la prueba.


End file.
